London
London ist die Hauptstadt Englands und des Königreichs Großbritannien. Hier residiert der König von Großbritannien, hier befinden sich die Admiralität der Royal Navy, die Zentrale der East India Trading Company und ein bedeutender Hafen, der zum Zeitpunkt der Ereignisse von Pirates of the Caribbean noch hochwassergefährdet ist. Geschichte Obwohl sie von Ausländern gern als eine einzige Stadt angesehen wird, ist London eher eine Ansammlung von Städten, die miteinander verwachsen sind. Die eigentliche City of London und die benachbarte City of Westminster bilden den Kern der Hauptstadt des Vereinigten Königreichs. London selbst wurde um 47 n. Chr. von den Römern gegründet, ersetzte aber erst seit der Eroberung Englands durch die Normannen im Jahr 1066 Winchester als Hauptstadt Englands. 1189 ernannte König Richard I. Löwenherz den ersten Lord Mayor, den Bürgermeister von London, 1209 wurde mit der London Bridge die erste Steinbrücke in der Stadt errichtet. Sie blieb bis etwa 1740 die einzige Brücke über die Themse im Kernbereich Londons. Nach der Reformation und der Gründung der Anglikanischen Kirche setzte ab 1535 ein wirtschaftlicher Aufschwung ein, als konfiszierte Güter der katholischen Kirche verteilt wurden und 1571 die Royal Exchange, die Londoner Börse, eröffnet wurde. Ende des 16., Anfang des 17. Jh. wurden die großen Handelskompanien wie British East India Company, Hudson Bay Company und East India Trading Company gegründet und machten London zu einem der großen Handelszentren Europas und der Welt. Nach dem großen Brand von London 1666, dem weit über zehntausend Gebäude und fast neunzig Kirchen zum Opfer fielen, mussten große Teile der niedergebrannten Innenstadt neu aufgebaut werden. Weil aus Kostengründen auf eine grundlegende Neukonstruktion der Stadt verzichtet wurde (bei zeitgenössischen Neugründungen war das Schachbrettmuster der Straßen üblich), verließen die meisten adligen Familien den alten Stadtkern und zogen in das neu entstehende Stadtviertel West End, wo prächtige Villen gebaut wurden. Das einfache Volk blieb in den verwinkelten Gassen des East End unter sich, womit die erste Ghettoisierung einsetzte. Der Hafen war der hauptsächliche Arbeitgeber der Armen in London, auch wenn Ende des 17. Jh. London das wohl bedeutendste Finanzzentrum der Welt wurde.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/London East India Trading Company Im Jahr 1600 gründeten Londoner Kaufleute die East India Trading Company, die von Anfang an ein Konkurrenzunternehmen zur British East India Company war. Die Gründer der EITC taten sich mit noch rücksichtsloserem Profitstreben hervor als die Konkurrenten der BEIC. Die Zentrale in London kontrolliert den gesamten Im- und Export, der über diese Gesellschaft betrieben wird. Schon kurz nach seinem Eintritt in die East India Trading Company zu Beginn des 18. Jh. arbeitet Cutler Beckett (später zum Lord erhoben) für einige Monate in der Londoner Zentrale der Company, bevor er Bevollmächtigter für Afrika wird. Für die Captains der EITC gilt die Dienstanweisung, dass sie umgehend in der Zentrale Bericht erstatten, sobald ihr Schiff im Hafen von London festgemacht hat. Auf diese Art ist auch Captain Jack Sparrow während seiner Zeit als Handelskapitän der EITC gelegentlich in der Londoner Zentrale gewesen. Familie Swann Während ihre Eltern noch in London lebten, wurde Elizabeth Swann daselbst geboren. Bis zum Tod ihrer Mutter lebte die Familie in London. Nachdem seine Ehefrau verstorben war, wurde Weatherby Swann zum Gouverneur von Jamaica ernannt und reiste mit seiner Tochter auf der HMS Dauntless nach Port Royal. Bis zu seinem Tod im Jahr 1729 Siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik unterhält er weiterhin Kontakte nach London, weiß auch um die aktuelle Mode und lässt auch acht Jahre nach seinem Amtsantritt in Port Royal für sich selbst und seine Tochter Kleidung von seinem Schneider in London herstellen.Aussage von Weatherby Swann gegenüber Elizabeth in Fluch der Karibik. Fremde Gezeiten Etwa zwanzig Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Am Ende der Welt kursiert in London das Gerücht, Jack Sparrow sei mit einem Schiff im Hafen und werbe in dem Gasthaus The [[Captain's Daughter|Captain’''s Daughter]]'' eine Crew an. Angelockt von diesem Gerücht kommen Joshamee Gibbs und Captain Edward Teague, aber auch Jack Sparrow selbst in die Stadt. Gibbs wird fälschlich für Sparrow gehalten, verhaftet und im Old Bailey vor Gericht gestellt. Auch dem König und seinen Ministern ist das Gerücht zu Ohren gekommen, ebenso wie die Behauptung, Jack Sparrow habe die Quelle der ewigen Jugend gefunden, wisse den Weg dorthin oder habe eine Karte, auf der die Quelle verzeichnet ist. Die Information darüber stammt vermutlich von Captain Hector Barbossa, der nach dem Verlust der Black Pearl und seines rechten Beins inzwischen Freibeuter im Dienst der britischen Krone ist. Der Regierung ist auch bekannt, dass die Spanier bereits auf dem Weg zur Quelle sind. König George II., gläubiger Anglikaner, will unbedingt verhindern, dass der ihm so verhasste Katholik Ferdinand VI. von Spanien unsterblich wird (dass der Spanier an heidnischer Unsterblichkeit gar kein Interesse haben könnte, kommt ihm nicht in den Sinn …) Jack gelingt es, den Richter zu ersetzen, spricht Gibbs schuldig, nicht Jack Sparrow zu sein, und verurteilt ihn zu lebenslanger Kerkerhaft. Zwar hat er den Kutscher der Gefängniskutsche bestochen, sie beide aus London herauszubringen, doch der Kutscher ist auch von der Regierung bestochen, den Verurteilten in den St.-James’s-Palast zu bringen. Die Heimlichkeit ist notwendig, weil der König nicht offiziell mit einem verurteilten Piraten zusammenarbeiten will. Jack wird zum König geschleift, Gibbs in den Tower weitertransportiert. Weil Jack die Karte nicht mehr vorweisen kann – Gibbs hat sie ihm auf dem Weg zum Palast geklaut – glaubt der König nicht, Jack Sparrow vor sich zu haben. Jack kann entkommen und sucht das Gasthaus The Captain’s Daughter auf, wo nach Gibbs‘ Information Jack (der Falsche) eine Crew anwirbt. Vor dem Haus rettet ihn sein Vater, Captain Teague, indem er einen der Soldaten der Royal Guard erschießt, der Jack schon im Visier hat. Im Gasthaus gibt Teague seinem Sohn den dringenden Rat, erst alles über die Quelle zu erfahren, bevor er dorthin fährt. Hier trifft Jack auch den Hochstapler, der sich für ihn ausgibt und entlarvt ihn als eine sie: Angelica Teach. Als die Royal Guard auf der Suche nach Sparrow in der Kneipe eintrifft, kann Scrum Angelica und Jack gerade noch warnen. Sie entkommen durch eine Falltür in die Themse. Jack kann noch erfahren, dass für das Ritual zwei Kelche erforderlich sind und die Träne einer Meerjungfrau. Dann trifft ihn ein Betäubungspfeil, den einer der Zombies der Queen Anne’s Revenge auf ihn abschießt. Nachdem Jack auf diese eher unfreiwillige Art London verlassen hat, kann Barbossa nur noch mit Gibbs darauf hoffen, die Quelle zu finden. Gibbs hat sich die Mao Kun Karte, die er Jack gestohlen hat, gut eingeprägt. Wohl wissend, dass die Information über den Weg zur Quelle der ewigen Jugend in seinem Kopf die beste Lebensversicherung ist, verbrennt Joshamee die Karte. Barbossa bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als Gibbs am Leben zu lassen und sich den Weg von ihm zeigen zu lassen. Hinter den Kulissen *Nach Cádiz ist London die zweite europäische Stadt, die in Pirates of the Caribbean Schauplatz der Ereignisse ist. *London wird in Fluch der Karibik und Fluch der Karibik 2 jeweils im Gespräch erwähnt, in Fremde Gezeiten erstmals als Schauplatz gezeigt. *Der wesentliche Teil der Dreharbeiten in London für Fremde Gezeiten erfolgte im Royal Naval College. *Einige der Darsteller der Pirates of the Caribbean–Reihe sind in London geboren, darunter Nej Adamson (türkischer Fischer in Fluch der Karibik 2), Vanessa Branch (Giselle), Omid Djalili (Akshay/Pusan – Dolmetscher von Sri Sumbhajee in Am Ende der Welt) und Naomie Harris (Tia Dalma/Calypso). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ort auf einer Insel Kategorie:Ort in Europa Kategorie:Ort in Fremde Gezeiten